memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Loracian7
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Loracian7! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Talk:Reed (performer)" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Renegade54 (Talk) 14:43, 2012 March 16 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Links Please note that links to other Memory Alpha pages are typed simply by putting the page title in double brackets like this: Page Title. The entire web address is not necessary. Please see and for more information on internal links.--31dot 12:26, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up, 31dot. Unfortunately, enclosing an internal link to an image's information page just puts up the image. For example, . I am not sure of any other way to link to the image's information page. If there is a better way, please let me know. Thanks, again. –– Loracian7 12:32, March 17, 2012 (UTC) : Nevermind. I guess appending "|image page" to the markup fixes it. Thanks. –– Loracian7 12:37, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Images can be linked to without displaying the image by putting a colon in front of the image link, like this: File:Uchu cover.jpg which is displayed File:Uchu cover.jpg like that(or it can be piped like this: text here.)--31dot 12:38, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks 31dot. I guess I just didn't know about that aspect of wiki markup. :Also, I have a question that you can maybe answer. I've noticed that users tend to delete my indentations on topics that I've started. On every other wiki that I've encountered, indentations follow a thread structure (meaning that you add another indentation when replying to a post above it). For example, if I were to reply to a thread like this: ::If a woodchuck could chuck wood, there would be a lot of wood chucked. –– somerandomwikier 12:43, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :I would use another indentation, even if I started the thread: :::Agreed. –– Loracian7 12:45, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :Is there a reason Memory Alpha follows a different system? Thanks. –– Loracian7 12:45, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Our convention is to keep our indentation consistent on the section of talk page being posted on; for example, the user who started the section would have no indentation in their first and subsequent posts; the second poster would have one indent in their first and subsequent posts, the third poster would have two indents, and so on. This helps to better keep track of who wrote what as readers can follow posts by a user more easily if they all have the same indentation. I can't speak to the reason that came about here(perhaps someone who has been here longer can) but that's how it's done here. :) --31dot 12:52, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :Copy. Thank you. –– Loracian7 12:53, March 17, 2012 (UTC)